


Wish you were Here

by Lantalion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lantalion/pseuds/Lantalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fights are never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish you were Here

''I'M SICK OF YOU .I'M LEAVING'' Kageyama yelled.

''FINE LEAVE'' Hinata screams back at him.

As soon as those words left his mouth Kageyama left and shut the door.

''No ...please come back'' He couldn't take it as he knelt down and started crying.  
\--------------  
As days went by they hadn't spoken once . Hinata felt as if it was his fault . He started to see himself as someone useless . He couldn't just approach him.  
Hinata started cutting .  
He felt as if Kageyama hated Hinata for not being a girl . He grew insecure about his looks, personality, height. Hinata was too absorbed about thinking all the negative instead of the positive.  
His teammates started worrying about him and started asking un usual questions. His only reply was 'I'm fine' with his usual smile except it was fake.  
Months flew by as Hinata was gone. His usual happy personality was gone . He stopped going to volleyball practice and ignored his teammates .His kept his usual contact with everyone else thought.  
\--------------------  
Karasuno tried to contact him but couldn't. So they decided it's time to confront him. Sugawara walked up to Hinata's doorstep and knocked . The one who answered the door wasn't Hinata .It was Natsu instead.  
''Hello Natsu . I'M your Brother teammate can i talk to him?''

''oh! But Big Brother went outside for a walk!'' Natsu said. 

''Oh...Then could you tell us where he went?''

''No.... He doesn't talk a lot lately .''Natsu frowned.

''Oh I'm sorry then . Good night'' Sugwara said.

''Goodnight!'' Natsu closed the door.

As Sugawara came back to his teammates he told them that Natsu had no idea where Hinata is. So they decided to go home and try again the next day.  
\-----------------------  
That night Kageyama decided to go home a different route .  
The time he walked he thought of what happened to him . He was really worried about him . There wasn't a day he hasn't thought about Hinata.  
After ten minutes of walking he glanced on the left side where a park is . He noticed a familiar face .  
It was the boy he cared about the most.  
Knowing he would run away Kageyama approached from the back until he was close enough to Hinata.

''Hinata?'' he asked loud enough for Hinata to hear. 

He noticed Hinata flinched.  
Hinata quickly turned his head around and noticed Kageyama .

His face went pale.  
''Hinata where have you been?'' Hinata couldn't answer instead he looked down.

Kageyama couldn't stand that expression so he hugged him. Hinata was suprised but at the same time happy that Kageyama didn't hate him that much.  
''Why....?'' He asked.

''Hinata why did you disappear ?''

''Because you hate me...''

''Huh ...?''

''You said you were sick of me!''

Hinata grew angry .He stood up in front of Kageyama. Instead of talking Kageyama stepped in and kissed him.

''Why...?'' 

''Isn't it obvious? Because i love you.'' Hinata didn't need to hear more instead he hugged Kageyama and buried his head in his shoulder and cried .  
They styed like that for A moment. Finally it was time for both of them to go home. 

What happened afterwards? Well that's a different story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Thanks for reading this story! It's really short i know I'm sorry. If you have a time to leave a comment I would be happy if you could tell me if this is a good story. This was my first time and honestly i was afraid posting it ^-^  
> That's all for now!


End file.
